


Electric Love

by indestinatus



Category: NCIS
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, I have no regrets, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Washing Machine?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indestinatus/pseuds/indestinatus
Summary: Tony watches Ziva doing the laundry - though it’s in his best interest to doherinstead.NSFW.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 24
Kudos: 93





	Electric Love

**Author's Note:**

> [Electric Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYr96YYEaZY) \- BØRNS

If Ziva noticed him watching her, she did not comment on it. 

It’s been a while Tony had been leaning against the wall, arms crossed and lost in thought while Ziva took a pile of clothes out of the washing machine to put it in a basket which was balanced on her hip. He knew for a fact that she was sensitive enough to the sound of a nail hitting the floor, but over the years, his presence had turned too natural for her to acknowledge it so often. 

Tony didn’t think he would ever get used to it. To the sight of her doing such domestic things, that is. He’d often catch himself staring at her cooking for them, or reading on the couch, or even sleeping next to him. Perhaps it was a dream of his for so long, maybe it would never feel completely real. 

Every morning or so, Ziva would catch him looking, taking his time to watch her put on her clothes, and almost _always_ ask the same thing. 

“Don’t you ever get tired?”

Tony would always cast her a smile, not quite believing his luck. 

“Why would I?” he’d say, and Ziva would just dismiss it quickly. It happened too often. 

Today, she was wearing a light summer dress which suited her well. They had just got back from the school picnic Tali had attended in the park, and through the small windows from the basement, it was clear the sun was already setting. 

Tony couldn’t pinpoint why, but for some reason, Ziva looked more beautiful than usual. Perhaps it had been the wind that had played with her hair, or even the good lasting humor from a sunny afternoon outside, but Tony didn’t take long thinking why. She was a sight for sore eyes, even with a basket on her hip. Even doing laundry. 

He uncrossed his arms and took the last steps of the stairs towards her, now sure Ziva knew he was there. 

“What do you think of a new home theater?” asked Tony, walking in her direction. 

Ziva sighed, not turning to him, and continued to push the buttons in the mechanism. 

“I think we need a new washing machine first.”

“We don’t.”

She met his eyes then, narrowing her own. “What makes you say that?”

“It’s in perfectly good condition,” said Tony confidently, motioning to it with his chin. “And I can prove it to you.”

Ziva raised one of her eyebrows. “Really?”

Tony cracked a knowing smile. 

“Definitely.”

He placed his hands on top of the washing machine, on each side of Ziva’s body. She chuckled immediately, as soon as his stubble met the spot just under her ear. 

“I knew you meant something like this.”

Tony smiled on her skin, pressing his body against hers. 

“Are you opposed to it?”

Ziva chuckled right back. 

“Us breaking our almost broken washing machine?”

“See? You said ‘almost’. So it’s not broken.”

“But it almost is.”

“But not yet.”

“I do not think this is the wisest course of action.”

“Since when do you see me as wise?”

Tony squeezed her waist, and Ziva blew a soft breath through her mouth. Taking it as his cue, Tony pressed his lips to where her neck met her shoulder and let his breathing leave a ghost-kiss there. She shivered under his touch, and he felt her pushing her body against his as if her control was indeed already slipping away. 

“You are right. You’re always the most inconvenient you can be.”

Tony chuckled. “This is inconvenient?”

“Awfully,” replied Ziva, sounding a bit breathless. 

She put the basket she was holding on top of the dryer, and Tony knew he had already won that game. Ziva traced the top of the washing machine and then gently held the edges of it, teasing him. Tony let his nose graze the arc of her neck, and laughed against her skin when she tilted it in a way to give him more room. 

This was going to be so, so easy. 

“You appear to be enjoying it,” he said, inhaling her scent. 

Ziva hummed before speaking. 

“You can be quite entertaining,” she replied, her voice a bit hoarse. 

Tony planted a light kiss where her neck met her shoulder, letting his lips feel the pulse there. It was already quick, pulsating under his mouth. He wondered how would she be if such a light touch already put Ziva in this state - she really was the most reactive partner he’d ever had. 

He wanted to undo her so badly it hurt. 

With his lips still hovering just above the spot he _knew_ was one of her weaknesses, Tony let one of his hands drift from Ziva’s waist to her chest, gently guiding it in a way that brushed against her breasts.

“So, you want this?” he asked, and let his tongue touch her skin - just a little. 

“I want to finish this laundry.”

Glancing at her, Tony found Ziva already with eyes closed, biting her lip. Despite her words, she arched her back towards him, and as Tony cupped one of her breasts, a betraying breath escaped Ziva’s mouth. 

“Then finish it,” he said, biting her neck and then soothing it with his tongue. “While I finish _you_.”

Tony gave Ziva no time to think before his kisses turned more demanding on her neck - tongue and teeth alternating in a pattern he had mastered over the years. Ziva let out a little groan from the back of her throat, and Tony’s grip turned tighter around her body. He wanted her to feel his need, this pure _need_ of just wanting her. Wanting to have her. 

“Tony,” Ziva sounded short of breath. “We can’t do this here.”

“Why not?” 

He continued to kiss her, getting lost in her scent. At this point, Tony had already committed Ziva’s scent to memory, but every time it felt so good, he couldn’t help it. In fact, he thought the one thing in her that was so addicting was how helpless he got just by seeing _her_ helpless. 

It was a drug. 

“We have a child upstairs.”

“And I have a wife right here.”

Ziva pushed her body against his, her neck falling onto his shoulder. Chuckling, Tony licked the hollow of her throat, tasting her skin. One of his hands started playing with her breast, the pad of his fingers threading the soft skin of her nipple until it turned hard. He could feel Ziva’s heartbeat pounding through her chest, and kissed her harder when he realized it matched his own.

“Did you lock the door?” she asked.

Tony chuckled at being right on his predictions. “Who do you take me for? My father?”

Her breathing was already faltering, and Tony pushed his erection against Ziva’s backside to show her what it was doing to him. She groaned right back, her knuckles turning white while gripping the machine. 

Ziva licked her lips before speaking. “I mean we have a child upstairs who’s hungry since we got back.”

Tony pressed her harder, one of his arms hugging Ziva’s breasts while his other hand played with the fabric of her dress. 

“That makes two of us.”

“Tony. I need to make her dinner.”

“Can’t we please have dessert first?”

Ziva’s hand shot to Tony’s hair as soon as his fingers disappeared into her panties, brushing her clit with expertise. Ziva moaned out loud, the sound escaping her throat even if she clearly tried to keep it in. Tony kissed her exposed neck while his finger increased its friction in circular motions, making Ziva buckle her hips towards him. 

God, he was already hard just by Ziva pressing herself against him. Tony wondered if she knew the power she had in him, and by the way she tucked his hair when he increased the speed of his hand without warning, it must mirror his own. 

“Tony,” Ziva breathed, heavy. 

“I’ll make it quick,” Tony kissed her cheek. “You’re already so damn wet.”

She moaned again, and that was his undoing. Retrieving his hand from her underwear, Tony turned Ziva towards him, claiming her mouth with need. Their tongues met with equal hunger, groans turning into one when Tony buckled Ziva’s hips to sit on top of the washing machine. 

Tony could feel the grip on his hair turning tighter when he pushed himself against her, his erection meeting her sex. Ziva wrapped her legs around him, pulling Tony close.

He couldn’t think straight. 

His heart was pounding inside his chest when Ziva bit his lower lip, and Tony had to lay a hand on the wall behind her for some sort of support. She still pulled him in, one hand tucking his hair while the other pulled his shirt, craving for more proximity. 

It had always amazed him how Ziva could turn so feral so fast, her wilderness a switch so clear it made him wonder if he had ever had such a perfect lover. This permanent sex-appeal of hers had always attracted him - perhaps since the day they had met - but it was simply unbelievable how it didn’t change over the years. 

It became this intricate part of her, their halves attaching together as if they were meant to be molded like that all along. And my God, the way she kissed him - it was a curse on itself, her tongue trashing his mouth with a hunger that made his insides turn to fire. 

Tony tilted her legs in a way that eased his access and laughed at Ziva’s whimper when he broke off the kiss. Her brow was knitted when she looked at him, but as Tony’s hands started tracing her bare legs, it softened. 

Ziva’s eyes didn’t leave him, and Tony made a quick job of disposing of her panties, fingers wrapping around them and throwing them in the pile of dirty clothes. She laughed, but the sound turned to a sigh almost instantly when Tony let his hands trace her bare legs slowly, until her ankles. 

Tony kept looking at her when his fingers wrapped around one of Ziva’s ankles and watched her breathing hitch despite the gentle way he raised it to put it on top of his shoulder. Her mouth was parted slightly when he pressed a kiss to the soft skin of her thigh. It stayed that way, Ziva’s eyes unblinking, when Tony did the same with her other ankle, drifting his hand until her knee. 

Tony let both of his hands travel from her knees to her hips, pulling the dress fabric up. Ziva held a slightly worried frown as he buckled her legs up, but as Tony kissed her hip just before kneeling onto the ground, Ziva’s mouth twitched into a smirk that was a real brain-killer. 

She was definitely enjoying this, despite her previous words. 

It made Tony want to undo her, wipe that smug smirk off that face. 

And he knew _exactly_ how. 

He let his eyes wander over her body, watching how she was waiting for him. Ziva watched him closely, but he let her wait. Tony could feel her urgency increasing as he laid a hand on the base of her belly, fingers pulling her sex up to display her clit for him. He let his breath caress it, blowing on it and watching amazed as Ziva bit her lower lip just because of it. 

Tony cracked a smile, hugging her legs. Ziva sent him a look as if to say “stop playing”, but that was quickly replaced by pure lust when he planted a light kiss where she needed it the most. She tucked his hair harder, but he denied her, kissing spots inside her thigh instead. 

Ziva started groaning, moving her hips towards his mouth in waves. Tony glanced at her again to find her with eyes closed, licking her lower lip as if she was imagining the whole thing before it had even happened. 

Tired of waiting, Tony obliged her, smirking right when Ziva’s eyes flew open, color blooming across her cheeks at how he laid his tongue flat down her sex. 

He started sucking her clit and Ziva’s grip turned desperate on his hair. Her eyes closed again, her chest heaving with the effort of not making any noise. Tony raised her legs higher, getting lost in her taste when Ziva breathed out his name again. 

He split her legs wider and continued to lick and suck, an explosion of her taste coming strong on his tongue when Ziva started cursing in a language he didn’t understand. Her legs were already quivering when Tony forced himself to cease it, slowing it down to stop.

“Stop it and die,” said Ziva, pushing his head towards her again. 

Tony chuckled, pressing a soft kiss there. “If your threats were true, I would have been dead for years now.”

“Do not test me.”

“Hm. I think it’s worth the risk.”

Their eyes met when Tony stood up again, and Ziva frowned. Tony gave her no warning other than a smirk before his mouth met her own to muffle the moan he knew would come when he slipped two fingers into her, filling her heat. Ziva’s body tensed up as if she’d just been shocked, and Tony hooked his fingers up just like he knew she liked. She sucked his tongue, letting him know that, and he chuckled against her mouth. 

Tony slowed his rhythm and felt Ziva relax under his touch, but as he slipped out of her only to flicker his knuckles over her sweet spot _fast_ , she grew tense again, jerking under his touch. This woman was so reactive to everything it made him hard unbelievably quickly - and Tony wondered if she was able to make _him_ come only by breathing that hard down his neck. 

Tony didn’t plan on pressing his length against her so early, but as Ziva pulled him almost aggressively by the neck and her legs started trembling again, there he was - applying friction to her wetness as his hand did a sloppier work of fingering her despite his need. 

Ziva bit his lower lip, and Tony saw stars. He was so turned on it hurt, his cock a throbbing pain contained by his shorts when she buckled their hips together. Ziva gasped in his ear, and Tony’s theory about coming just because of it became stronger, his hands turning frantic. 

Ziva flickered her tongue over his throat and Tony thought he would burst, right there and then. His pulse was so quick he could hear it, and Ziva was so wet his motions turned messier. She sucked his neck urgently and Tony laid a hand on the wall behind her for support, sure she would leave him a mark. 

Apparently impatient of waiting for too long, Ziva started fumbling with his belt buckle, and Tony returned to his senses long enough to process what she was trying to do. 

He grabbed both her wrists without pity, kissing her with an open mouth as he raised their joined hands over her head. Ziva protested but continued to moan despite herself when Tony pressed his length against her even harder. 

“You know...” Ziva said hoarsely, only a breath from her mouth, “You know I prefer it on top.”

Tony didn’t back down, one hand holding Ziva’s wrists up while the other one still stroked her clit from time to time, making her squirm under his touch.

“Aren’t you on top?” Tony glanced at her to see her cheeks still flushed, and grinned at the narrowing of her eyes. He wiped his own forehead before sending her a smug look, “On top of our in-perfect-condition washing machine.”

“Not what I meant.”

“Not what you want, either.”

Tony’s brow creased with the effort of not giving in, but he kept hold of both her wrists while opening and taking off his belt. Hastily pushing his shorts down, Tony freed his cock and couldn’t hold back the low whimper at how good it felt to finally release it. In her defense, Ziva waited until he had done that to force herself out of his grip, and in a swift turn of her hands, Tony’s pulse skyrocketed when she wrapped her hands around his shaft. 

He couldn’t believe it was possible, but as Ziva palmed his length with both her hands and pumped him skilfully, something ignited deep with him - Tony thought he could easily come in any second by how turned on he was. 

Tony kissed her out of instinct, claiming her mouth in mad hunger while Ziva’s hands traveled up and down his shaft, the touch feeling like fire. She rubbed his own precome and mixed it with her wetness, and my God, Tony thought it couldn’t feel this good. His cock was so thick it was tense, and when Ziva rolled their hips together, rubbing herself on him with no shame, Tony saw himself cursing inside her mouth. 

Tony’s heartbeat was pounding inside his chest when he pulled back to meet her gaze and saw that Ziva’s eyes held the same arousal he felt. Breathing hard and making sure not to take his eyes from her, Tony rubbed the tip of his cock against Ziva’s sex, catching the moan she was about to let out before she even said it. 

His name left her mouth like a plea, and Tony couldn’t wait longer than that before burying himself into her, Ziva’s eyes rolling back in her head. 

She felt so tight, Tony grunted out loud. It was difficult to even breathe when Ziva nailed his back, beckoning him deeper. He tried to control himself, he really did, but when she bit his shoulder when Tony slowly drifted back and then pushed in again, it was almost impossible. 

He felt so hot it was like he could combust at any second now, and as Ziva moaned louder in his ear, Tony’s senses left him altogether. 

He squeezed her hips, increasing their pace. Ziva trashed under his grip, bucking their hips closer in wave motions, looking equally uncontrollable herself. 

It felt so good, Tony opened his eyes only to see little stars, marking his vision while Ziva marked his neck.

She clenched herself around him, and Tony lost it. Everything lost its finesse. 

His thrusts turned frantic now, pounding into her and rattling the machine’s mechanism behind them. But he didn’t care - Tony couldn’t care less when Ziva started moaning without stopping into his neck, hands mercifully gripping his hair and shoulders as if she too was losing it. 

Her skin was burning when Tony opened the higher buttons of her dress, exposing her breasts. He licked her chest there, drawing one of her nipples into his mouth until Ziva’s legs started shaking around him. 

“Ima?”

Tali’s yell came from up the stairs, and even if Ziva stilled under him, Tony simply could not. 

He continued to thrust into her, smiling at the opportunity of turning this even hotter than currently possible. He knew he had locked the door, so that was no way Tali could come in...

But that didn’t mean Ziva herself couldn’t come for him. 

“Yes?” Ziva said in a whisper, hitting Tony’s softly in the shoulder for him to stop. He didn’t, though, and continued to laugh at her when Ziva’s eyes turned desperate. She knew what was about to follow, and it would be a challenge in itself. 

Not to scream. 

“Yes?” she repeated, now loudly enough for Tali to hear. 

Tony slowed his pace, though not to a stop. He held Ziva’s waist tightly, sliding in and out almost lazily. She narrowed her eyes at him, but as Tony’s thumb met her clit, arousal was so clear in them, he knew that if they were alone she would have screamed for all neighbors to hear. 

“Yes, motek?” Ziva's voice sounded strained.

“I’m hungry! Is dinner ready?”

Grinning like the devil, Tony increased his thrusts without warning, slamming into her as Ziva’s mouth opened in an o-shape and her eyes rolled back in her head again. His thumb continued to flicker her clit, now frantically, and Ziva bit her lower lip so hard he thought it would start bleeding. 

She grabbed his shoulders urgently, forcing him to stop.

“Soon, Tali! Let me finish here first!”

Tony chuckled into her neck, slowing down their pace. Ziva’s hips continued to clench around him with need, practically begging him to go fast again. He drew one of her nipples into his mouth again, feeling it harden while he sucked it. Her skin had the salty taste of sex, and as Ziva arched her back towards him when he slammed deep into her again, Tony felt he had never tasted something so good. 

“When, Ima?” 

“Soon!” Ziva yelled, breathless. “I’ll be right up!”

Tony took it as his cue to sink down _hard_ on her again, increasing his pace to desperately fast. Ziva didn’t know what to do with her hands - gripping his hair until it hurt or running her fingernails down his arms and back, under his shirt. He felt her control slipping away, her legs wrapping around his hips. Tony’s mind wasn’t in great condition either - his thrusts now felt out of control, some reaction to the blinding state of arousal he was feeling. 

And fuck, he kissed her hard. Their hips rolled together with urgency, a love that felt so electric it was like a lightning bolt was getting ready to strike. Ziva felt so tight and hot under his touch, Tony couldn’t see straight. She moaned only for him to hear and fuck, he was close. He was so close, his heart felt like it would jump out of his chest. 

“What?” asked Tali, demanding attention.

Ziva bit his lip before shouting, “I’m coming!”

Tony forced his eyes to open, meeting her own. 

“Are you?”

“Okay!” exclaimed Tali. 

“What do you think?”

A couple of thrusts later, Ziva collapsed, convulsing under his grip. Her legs started shaking and Tony saw the orgasm in her eyes when she clenched herself around him, losing it. 

He could feel it in waves, her body shuddering in spasms as he continued to bury himself into her, stretching her orgasm as he could. Ziva sunk her fingernails into the low of his back and as she arched her neck towards him, Tony didn’t even think before meeting her pulse with his lips. 

“Tony,” she repeated on and on, and Tony knew exactly what she was doing.

His name from her lips sounded like surrender, and it made his cock pulsate as he fucked her. Ziva’s legs were still shaking around his own, and Tony briefly wondered if her orgasm was still happening before the feeling of ecstasy sent a shock through his spine. 

He groaned against her skin, feeling like he was reaching his peak. Ziva still moaned his name, still trembled all around him, and Tony lost it, burying deep into her again right before tumbling over. 

As he opened his eyes to meet his partner, Tony felt like this was it. 

This was finally it.

Nirvana. 

He spilled into her, release coming to him as Ziva rode his climax, gripping his hair and tilting Tony’s head to kiss him. Trembling underneath her, Ziva’s mouth was a sweet contrast to the strong feeling he felt - Tony’s own legs shaking as he continued to push into her. 

She let him come, holding him close as Tony found himself between them, breathing still heavy as he sank down into her. Their legs were still shaking, and Tony squeezed Ziva’s waist as he tried to gain some control again.

He had never felt so good, never had someone turn him on like that, never- 

He kissed her. Tony kissed her to show her all he felt - all the gratitude, and need, and love. Ziva kissed him right back, soft tongue meeting his as she let her fingers run through his sweaty hair, combing it down. 

Tony blinked, opening his eyes. Ziva held a look that must have been matching his own - this lazy pleasure while their breathing calmed down. 

She kissed him again, softer this time. Tony hugged her closer, letting their bodies mold together. 

He would’ve done it. He would’ve done it all again if it meant he could have her in his arms just like that, sweaty and satisfied. 

Tony looked at Ziva and felt that she knew. She knew how much he loved her, it must have been so clear then. He would do anything for her, he would have her anytime, anywhere, if only to make her feel good. 

Ziva smiled, this proud, blinding smile under flushed cheeks. She looked beautiful, the after-sex glow so real it made his heart skip a beat. 

Tony found himself smiling too. He couldn’t help it. 

He felt so lucky. 

He slid out of her, wiping his forehead. His heart was racing as if he had just run a marathon, but as Ziva fanned herself as if the air was still hot, Tony couldn’t help but laugh. 

She laughed as well, her eyes sparkling. 

God, he loved her. 

After fixing their clothes, Tony helped her down from the washing machine, coughing lightly as he grabbed the basket of dirty clothes and started putting them into it. 

“What do you think of a new home theater?” asked Tony again, sending a smug smirk her way. 

Ziva raised an eyebrow, smile turning wider despite herself. 

“I will think about it, yes?”

Tony chuckled then, humming satisfied as he pushed the right buttons of the washing machine and it started working despite all the _activity_ it had just suffered.

Ziva’s look was priceless.

“Good,” he laughed, then pressed a kiss to her head. “‘Cause I already bought it.”


End file.
